Talk:HWK-290 Light Freighter/@comment-31818858-20190112230456/@comment-454133-20190113023823
I love Luke, Wedge and Jan, so the team has heart as well as power! Overall I like it, and if you take it unchanged to the table, I think you'll have a fine time. As a matter of taste, I'd prefer R4 Astromechs for price and a having green 2 turn, since I generally like having my actions for offensive/defensive focusing, or offense locks. R5 or R2 lends itself best to hit & run tactics, which I do less often, and that's just me. But there's a more substantial change to downgrade the astromechs... If you're willing to swap out a bunch of cards, I have one major suggestion: put Moldy Crow on Jan. Not only does this make her attack much more effective (so she can help remove targets from the table), but it also makes her ability easier to use every round; place her arc to the left or right toward her buddies and she has a slanted 180 degree arc for her ability (front plus side covers so much area). And having a 3rd attacker throwing 3 dice helps with eliminating foes. To do this, go with R4 Astromechs, Trick Shot on Wedge, and swap Electronic Baffle for Moldy Crow. Trick Shot isn't too bad on Wedge, as he'll be robbing foes if 1 dice when making obstructed shots while enjoying +1 attack from TS and maybe +1 from Jan, which can sometimes be easier than outmaneuvering their front, depending on how you fly. This also gives you a 1 point initiative bid, which is nice since the whole team is initiative 5 or 6 and you might keep some ships from arc-dodging you if you make them go first. In terms of strategy, it's good to attract damage to Jan and later Wedge, as Luke makes a really strong end-game ship. I'd use the torps early, and if you keep Outmaneuver, try to have Wedge flank on first approach so the enemy struggles with which side to turn toward (just don't start the team too far apart, you want them all engaging at once to take down a target early). If you go with moldy crow, slow-roll for a turn to see where the foe is going while Jan collects some focus tokens, then aim all 3 primary arcs at something that needs to die. Jan can't power up torpedo shots, but any time an x-wing is making a primary attack she'll power it up. At range 1 is especially terrifying with a focused/locking Wedge at range 1 (5 attack dice and the enemy gets -1 defense dice; 6 attack if that range 1 shot is also obstructed, though that's tricky at range 1; or 5 dice vs -2 agility if you go with Outmaneuver). That can make range 1 x-wing shots more powerful than a torpedo. So if you end up at range 1 with a lock instead of range 2, joke's on the enemy. ;) As long as you're dealing horrific damage to foes, it won't matter as much whether you get to use all your torpedoes. Just focus on what hammers the enemy the most. The sooner you rip ships from the table, the less damage they can send your way. I hope some of these suggestions help, but even if not and you stick with your original list, you've built a delightful team. You're flying three of my favorite pilots, have lots of fun with 'em! Enjoy tomorrow!